


Singing and Soft Kisses

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q likes Christmas music and Alec finds himself singing along





	Singing and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Baby it's cold outside

Alec’s POV

He’s not actually sure why he is singing along to the Christmas music that fills their small flat. Nor is he sure why it’s playing in the first place. He’s not big on Christmas music, or Christmas for that matter, but Q is.

For reasons known only to his hacker, Q loves the season and most things about it. He doesn’t like shopping with all the people mulling about, but then he doesn’t like all the people the rest of the time either. A side effect of being partly blinded in an explosion six months prior.

He’s just started singing Baby It’s Cold Outside when his lover takes up the man’s side of the song. So he sings the woman’s side, keeping them counterpoint. Enjoying the way their voices blend together.

He can’t stop the smile as they continue their duet. Drawing ever closer together until they are practically nose to nose. Slender arms wrap around his waist as Q tips his head slightly to the side, lips curling in the hints of a smirk, an invitation if he’s ever seen one.

As Q finishes the last line, he presses their lips together in a soft kiss. He enjoys the gentle moment between them. The slow slide of lips and tongue, the sharing of breath.

His hands come up to rest on the curve of Q’s hips, pulling the smaller man closer until there isn’t any space between them. He loves it when he can feel every breath and each heartbeat against his own. It’s reassuring. A stark reminder that his love is strong and still so very much alive.

It’s nice being able to do this. He definitely wouldn’t have expected it in the past, back before Q had saved his arse and then verbally reamed him for being an idiot. He blames the fact he was thrown off by the boffin and hacker’s behavior for the fact he had kissed the younger man leaving them both flustered.

Almost two years later, they’re still together, much to his amazement and joy.

They had a rough patch after the explosion. Mostly because Q hated having to ask for help and feeling as if he’s helpless. Driving him away failed. In truth it made them closer, because he can remember being the exact same way.

He internally shakes his head, focusing on the here and now rather than the then. “Hello love,” he whispers against the smaller man’s lips, “Any plans for the rest of this morning?”

“Just spending time with you and working on a piece of code.” Q answers, kissing him again. This time a bit firmer, passion slowly building between them as their tongues curl together, brushing and teasing.

“I like that plan,” he hums when they stopping kissing to catch their breath. Deciding to nuzzle along the side of his lover’s jaw.

He can feel the way Q goes tense when he nears the scar tissue. Feathery soft, he kisses the area before continuing on to press his lips to his hacker’s temple.

“I love you,” he murmurs, eyes closing and voice almost ragged it’s so full of emotion.

 Q’s arms tighten around him, “I love you as well, Alec.”

It’s rare for the younger man to say it aloud. Instead he tends to show it in the gestures and actions during their day to day life. Making him cherish the occasions it is said aloud even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
